chillfandomcom-20200216-history
World of Chaos 2.0
World of Chaos 2.0 '''is the second part in the World of Chaos duology created by BlurayOriginals. Created as an alternative to Chillverse 2.0, the series follows a universe similar to the previous universe with many twists on the previous series, along with many new characters and plots. '''Still Underconstruction, subject to change. Development Characters #James the Blue Jay #Saronaya #Twirls the Fox: This is Twirls. My new main protagonist for Chillverse 2.0. She's a carefree, thrill-seeker and younger sister of Logan who loves to encourage him to get out there and be active. Her powers include not only electricity but in edition, ice from her father. A very social young lady, Twirls is never one to abandon her friends and will always give them encouragement. However in opposition to this due to her youth she can be a bit naive resulting in her being brutally honest and ocassionally hurting her friends. Overall I loved designing and creating her and I hope you'll love meeting her. This November. #Logan the Fox: Logan, much like Penny is extremely shy though to a much stronger degree. Strong enough to the point that he doesn't hold himself in high regard. He possesses the power of electricity but sparringly uses it due to the fact that it wasn't seen as up to standard by his peers as a child. Really good with animal friends. #Penny Panda: Penny is the kind, compassionate and quiet middle child of Patch and Petal capable of bending earth to her will (though she much prefers gardenning) Her pet wisp, Pastel was found by her when she was a child and together the two of them became great friends. #Michael #Annie #Sarah Burke #Sapphire the Fox is a young Mobian Fox that was born from the spirits of children, and a wish from a star. Being a Child, Sapphire is playful and energetic. She is also adventurous and loves to express herself and her imagination. She loves going on adventures on her own in search of rocks and other odd things she can find. #Sir Magister Tractatori III Episodes Episodes #Advent: (Blu; RP) Serving as the four part pilot of CV2.0 it's an open RP in which James, Janine and Shadi arrive in CV2.0, an alternate universe that while alike to there's holds many differents. In part 1 it chronicles there introduction to the universe and it's characters. #Genesis: (Blu; RP) This episode serves for our triad of universe crossovers to tell the new characters of the world of CV1.0 and how they got here. #Exodus: (Blu; RP) In this episode, I have no idea wtf Shadi's about so his part of the plot is TBA. James and Janine on the other hand try to return to CV1.0 and go on a journey to help the heroes escape. #Severed: (Blu; RP) The episode explaining why Shadi, James and Janine can't return to CV1.0 and where they plan on going from there. #Dimension Dilemma #Tower of Trials #Only One Wish #World of Yellow Chaos #Logan Origins Timeline *March 16, 1996- Pina the Squirrel is born. Topics Where Rose was sealed happens to be below Emerald Revenue So the group all go there Some of the students (including Crym) find out and get involved, helping in the defeat of Blacklust After Rose's defeat and Blacklust's change Apallo Jr. begins to develop a crush on Crym but also notices he's beginning to fade So Apallo gives him and his friends necklaces with Quantum Shards attached to protect them from fading/infuses Quantum Shards into Junior, Cloud and Heart so they don't fade. Shadi takes to the sky in order to use the Nexus to shut the hole Nova is ripping and instead rip a new one in her. James and Janine also follow as Boom tells James about Shadi's secret and James takes it upon his self to finish Shadi. Nova is able to disarm the Nexus from Shadi and James gets the Nexus and impales Shadi with the Nexus, with implodes close enough to send James, Janine and Shadi away but crystalize Nova, her ship and anything else on the ship. The reason being that it doesn't kill Shadi, James and Janine. James gets temporary control over the Nexus, seals the universe eating hole and creates a barrier. But not Nova and the outer interior of the ship. When they teleport, Shadi still takes stab damage however. When you're a young kid, you usually do stupid things that, while bored in math class, you tend to remember and regret. Such is the case with out very own Chillverse. Riddled with much regret and bad decisions and a now pretty much exclusion central plot we here have decided to start over, leaving this once beloved universe to start anew. It may be a bit hard but when you get to rebuild your characters in a different way or add the ideas you dreamed of implementing in Chillverse 1.0, it'll be worth it. The Earth. A planet brought to the brink of destruction. An attack by a inhumane woman has left a place once called home by millions a desolant grey wasteland of hatred and despair. The perfect place for local villain, Doom the Dark Lord, to feast on the negative energies of the world and have enough power to finally conquer the Gods, his lifelong goal. However there's one problem with his plan. The surviving heroes of Nova's attack. They have one mission: to harness the power of the Master/Chaos Emerald and use them to heal the planet and revive all the lost souls (given that they haven't died once of course). Doom quickly strikes terror in the hearts of our heroes on their mission to find the Master Emerald (as he has high-jacked Angel Island during Nova's attack). They reach it but it's of no use as only the Guardian can tap into it's power for such a task, and they're forced to retreat. Our heroes realize that the only way to surpass Doom is an equal enemy, a being that thrives on positive emotions. This leads to them finding the origins of Doom (which narrative wise would be it's reveal) and getting multiple goals: find the guardian, find the Chaos Emeralds (before Doom who now wants them to further instill hopelessness into the hearts of the general public) and create the Anti-Doom. They meet multiple threats on this journey but eventually find one of the emeralds as well as the decendant of Knuckles, AKA the guardian. They attempt to break through Angel Island, which is now a fortress. They make it through and have a small fight with Doom (who has the other six emeralds) but the guardian is able to snag the emeralds and create Doom's polar opposite: a young, compassionate child of light. However, with the world basically being in post apocolypse mode not many positive emotions are flowing around. As such the young hero is nearly beaten to death forcing our heroes to flee oncem ore. The new guardian Chaos controls them away with the Master Emerald, leaving Angel Island to begin plummet into the ocean. The second part of the arc revolves around the heroes trying to turn the world over to hope and belief in the hero of light whilst Doom tries to keep the anarchy in order diving the world into what is most likely the final battle of good and evil. I'd also like to pitch an idea based on an old SFW RP. This RP was "Lost in the Labyrinth" and I want to update it for CV2.0 with a new coat of paint and fresh improved ideas. After going to Hang Castle on a dare, a group of characters find the mysterious "Labyrinth of Illusions", a large mansion that when entered, cannot be exited and in addition isn't set like a real mansion. Rather, like Hang Castle it's a magical place where our characters find themselves, entering a room, finding a new danger, challenge or oddity, escaping it (hopefully) and moving onto the next room all in an attempt to uncover the truth of this place and escape. So what do you guys think? The RP will come out some time after Advent Saga tho, so concern yourself with that before this. Thanks! Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Chillverse 2.0 Category:LDX's Continuity